Hello Baby?
by DeKal
Summary: "Hello baby?" "Aku membencimu" "Aku mencintaimu" drabble KrisHo/KrisxSuho/yaoi


Author : DeKal

Title : Hello Baby

Cast : KrisHo

Rate : T

Genre : humor, yaoi, romance

Length : Drabble

warning : typos, OOC, gaje, bahasa ga sesuai EYD, humor gagal *insyaAllah pada ketawa (?)*

Summary : "Hello"  
>"Hello baby. Miss me?"<p>

Saat ini namja kerdil bernama kim junmyeon a.k.a suho sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya di teras belakang rumahnya. Dia merasa bosan karena tidak ada aktivitas yang ia bisa lakukan. Sedikit frustasi bahwa kenyataannya di hari libur ini tapi teman-temannya mempunyai urusan masing-masing.

**Suho POV**  
>Handphone-ku pun sepi! Apa tidak ada satupun yang menghubungiku..? Aku bosan! Bahkan kyungsoo pun meninggalkan aku sendiri begini hanya karena ia ingin berkencan. Hm.. Jadi merindukan seseorang. Tapi apa yang bisa ku perbuat? Dia bahkan melarangku untuk menghubunginya duluan -3-<p>

_Kringgg kringgg_

_Private number  
>Calling...<em>

Siapa yang menelponku memakai private number? Memangnya dia itu siapa sehingga menelponku saja harus memakai private number. Cih.

"Hello" sapaku.  
>"Hello baby. Miss me?" Sahut seseorang disana.<p>

Ternyata orang ini panjang umur. Aku sangat merindukan suara ini. Suara seseorang yang ingin kupeluk saat ini juga. Seseorang yang hanya akan memanggilku 'baby' karena ia memang menganggapku bayi! Menyebalkan! aku senang sih dia memanggilku dengan panggilan khusus karena dia orang yang sangat aku cintai.. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkaaaannn!

"Halo? Halo? Ah sinyalnya hilang. Oh yak! Haiii siapaa disanaaa halooo"  
>"Baby, aku tau kau kesal padaku. Tak perlu seperti itu"<br>"Hooiii aku tidak pesan pizza yayaya oke aku tutup bye"

Tut.. Tut...

Haha! Rasakan itu pohon bambu! Aish sebenarnya aku ingin mendengar suara itu lebih lama. Tapi aku tak sanggup. Aku semakin ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini juga. Ish! Mengapa aku cengeng sekali.. Hanya memikirkannya membuatku gila.

_Ting tong.._

Eih? Siapa itu? apa baekhyun yang membatalkan kencan dengan chanyeol dan ingin mengajakku keluar? Kalau begitu berarti ia setia kawan! Hehe  
>Eh tapi bisa saja itu Chanyeol yang mau pinjem duit buat ngajak Baekhyun nonton. Ah tau deh pada rakjel sih-_- #nahloh<br>Setelah ku buka pintu..  
>"Mengapa kau memutus telponku, baby?"<p>

**Author POV**.  
>Kini suho hanya membeku ditempatnya. Ia pikir ini hanya fatamorgana ? Atau hanya halusinasinya yang sudah menggila karena terlalu merindukan orang 'itu'. Pabboya suho-ssi! Dia itu kris! Kekasihmu!  
>Suho hanya memandang orang itu dengan bulir air mata yang kini sudah jatuh dipipinya, hidungnya yang telah seperti air terjun, bibirnya bergetar layaknya gempa yang berakibat tsunami. #okesipabaikan-_-<p>

"Begitu merindukanku ya?" Tanya kris sembari mengusap air mata suho dengan lembut dan menatap intens pada kedua mata 'baby' nya itu.

Kris. Dia kekasih suho. Sudah 2 bulan ia pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Ia selalu mengatakan pada suho untuk tidak menghubunginya sebelum ia menghubungi suho duluan. Namun sudah seminggu ini ia tidak memberi kabar. Maka sudah bisa ditebak bukan mengapa saat ini suho menangis?

"Kau bodoh" ucap suho.  
>"Ya.. Aku memang bodoh karena begitu mencintaimu" sahut kris dengan santainya.<br>"Kau menyebalkan" ucap suho lagi.  
>"Aku memang menyebalkan karena aku suka mencubit pipimu" sahut kris.<br>"Aku membencimu" ujap suho dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.  
>"Aku juga mencintaimu" sahut kris dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya.<p>

Suho langsung memeluk kris begitu erat dan menangis sejadinya. Begitu sesak untuk menahan rasa rindu yang selama ini ia pendam. Kris mau tidak mau harus menenangkan sang 'baby'.

"Cengeng"  
>"Aku tidak akan cengeng kalo bukan karena kau!"<br>"Makanya aku panggil kau bayi"

Pelukan itu terlepas. Dan kini suho sedang melakukan 'mari-mendeath-glare-pohon-bambu'.

"Aku bukan bayi!" Sungut suho.  
>"Tapi kau baby-ku"<p>

Saat itu juga pipi suho mulai memerah. Dan ia hanya bisa mem-pout-kan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Kau itu seperti bayi. Yang harus aku lindungi,harus aku jaga, harus aku buat senang karena kalau sudah menangis akan sangat merepotkan. Dan kau selalu menggembungkan pipimu atau merengek jika kau kesal atau disaat kemauan-mu tidak terpenuhi. Kau menggemaskan. Untung saja kau tidak mengompol seperti bayi asli" ucap kris panjang lebar.

Kini suho hanya bisa diam dengan pipi yang semakin memerah dan salah tingkah karena kris terlalu intens dalam menatap matanya.

_Chu~_

Satu ciuman mendarat di bibir kris. Suho hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kris. Namun sepertinya berbeda dengan pemikiran sang 'Pohon Bambu'. Kris melumat bibir atas suho. Dan suho membalasnya.

Kini terungkap lah mengapa suho selalu dipanggil "bayi" oleh Kris.


End file.
